Misty glade
^^]] Danger: Normal Sub zones : Milkadis temple Inhabitants: echydins, doormat plants, dryads, mist elves, mist fairies, heludas, deerataurs, ostraliks, blue collared cockatrices, Edgar dragons This mysterious zone is perpetually covered in a a thick mist. Because the whole area is saturated with magic, the glade's fog takes many forms: sometimes illusions, sometimes the mist is slightly colored, sometimes the mist will compact itself so much that it looks and acts more like floating water. When the mist is in this form it's even possible to swim (or drown) in it, and some fish can be spotted there! You don't really know what to expect in this zone, as it changes wildly from one day to another. This variability combines with the poor visibility to make this zone much more dangerous than it would otherwise be. In certain parts of the glade the mist itself seems to be alive. It can suddenly muffle sounds, or echo them. Its temperature can fluctuate drastically, and it can go from almost clear to completely opaque in moments... all in ways that don't seem very random. Less known is the fact that the mist can convey basic information to creatures that can read it. For example, when a human enters the glade some inhabitants will be quickly informed of his looks and even his taste... The zone is home to many magical creatures, many of them voracious and predatory. While a pretty large zone, the misty glade is only a gateway to the great Mist ocean farther to the south. Milkadis temple Danger: High Inhabitants: mirror lurkers, Sphinxes, crysaltinos, dispaelots, tychos, mirror maws The lost temple of Milkadis stands south of the lake of illusions and west of the misty glade. "Mil - khâdis" means infinite hall in ancient elvish. Indeed, inside the temple most of the walls are covered by mirrors, giving the maddening illusion of an endless space. Putting ordinary mirrors facing each others in a magic-rich environment is rarely a good idea. On some, thankfully very rare occasions, it can create a gateway for all sorts of... strange things to come in. However, the mirrors of Milkadis are anything but ordinary. They are said to have been made from the purest, primal crystal of Thozos Scintillis, the Great Crystalline Plane, and imbued with a very ancient and very powerful elven magic. These mirrors are very dangerous indeed. As long as you walk down a real hallway you are "safe", but if you ever mistake a reflection of a hallway for a real hallway and try to walk through it, you will actually enter the mirror! Once there, all physical and logical laws go insane, creating a very strange and deadly environment. The unfortunate trapped adventurer trying to exit will most likely wander between mirrors, entering various mini worlds as he walks through reflections of reflections, and will eventually get eaten by one of the many bizarre creatures lurking within the mirrors. The mirrors of Milkadis do not use conventional magic: they cannot be dispelled and are impossible to just "break through". In theory, even a godlike being could get lost here, if they don't possess any means of teleporting away. Most creatures roaming these halls are strange, unpredictable, and voracious. They all possess illusion spells that greatly increase the chances that you will enter a mirror. Once in a mirror, you are all but helpless before them. At the end of the maze-like corridors lies a fabulous treasure guarded by a powerful sphinx. According to the legends, nobody has ever managed to answer her riddles... Category:locations